


[Podfic of]  If You Could Let Me Inside Your Heart

by knight_tracer



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Five times Hardison tried to read his teammates’ minds, and one time he didn’t have to.





	[Podfic of]  If You Could Let Me Inside Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If You Could Let Me Inside Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699293) by [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry). 



> Cover art by akamine_chan

Podfic Length: 16:22  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/If%20you%20could%20let%20me%20inside%20your%20heart.mp3) | [](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/If%20you%20could%20let%20me%20inside%20your%20heart.m4b)

  



End file.
